


Hetalia Academy

by The1animefreak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Hetalia military base, this is where nations young and old interact in secret. Young Kiku just turned 15 the age where he can interact with other countries freely. But Kiku doesn't exactly know how, when or if he will ever find his place in the world. After almost getting killed twice him and the countries have to go undercover as normal students and protect each other in the process. Hetalia academy was constructed to hide the nations of the world from terrorism but to completely be under cover they have to learn how to interact with humans as well....well that see how that idea works.  Rated M for mature. Hetalia fanfic. Future Asakiku and Gerita. England x Japan Germany x Italy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**"You don't have to do this today Kiku, you can wait another year or so...hehehe" Yao said chuckling a bit nervously while spoiling the young nation. "Geez....Yao the base rules say the day after my 15th birthday I can explore the premises as I please, I won't have to be stationary in section 2 anymore." Kiku said trying to leave despite a frantic Nation keeping him there. "But,... the other sections are riddled with other crazy nations" Yao said upset. "I'll be fine Yao..Besides you and all my other siblings have been to other sections with no problems" Kiku said trying to calm the nerves of his now pouting caretaker. "Alright...you win..but be careful.." Yao said giving in. "Thanks Yao-Yao" Kiku said kissing Yao on the cheek. "Bye bye!" Kiku said as he closed the door. At the Base you had to be 15 years old to wander the area with other countries, before that day they think your to immature. The only reason a country below 15 can wander to other sections is if that he or she is accompanied with at least two other countries that are older than or at least 17. Even then Yao didn't take Kiku anywhere so he had no idea what other sections looked like. The country crowning ceremony was in a few hours and it was Kiku's turn. The country crowning ceremony was when a country bearer finds out what country they represent. At this ceremony they also meet their bosses that ran their countries their whole lives and at this point what ever happens to the country effects the country bearer, at age 15 something happens and the body and the country truly become one. Today was Kiku's first day he is allowed to go outside sector two alone. Of course his older siblings tried to scare him but he was way to curious to be persuaded. He was about to enter the hallway leading to sector 3 when he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. Kiku gasped and looked at the person it was. "God...Fu- He! You scared me!" Kiku said pouting. "Haha, hey little bro" Fu- He said smiling at his distressed sibling. "Put me down.."Kiku said struggling. "No way, and besides you look so cute." Fu- He said embarrassing Kiku. "I-i'm a guy i'm not supposed to be cute!" Kiku said blushing wildly. "Did Yao send you?" Kiku said slightly upset. "Yes he did but hear me out okay?" Fu- He said putting Kiku down. "Fine" Kiku said smiling at his older brother. "To other countries you are small and they might try to step all over you and we just want you safe" Fu- He said putting his arm around Kiku. Kiku sighed in defeat, "Fine if it makes Yao feel better you can come with me" Kiku said a little reluctant. Kiku started walking once more and entered section 3. People were running wild and it surprised at how he was already homesick. "Come on Kiki~ lets go visit Thao" Fu- He said snapping Kiku out of his trance. " Okay and don't call me Kiki you make me sound like a girl" Kiku said glaring at his older brother. "How is Thao doing, you know since he was relocated to sector 3. "He's been fine, I'm glad I was worried the other countries of this sector would have bullied him since he was from sector 2." Fu- He said smiling. Thao was a year older than Yao, he was a whopping age of 27 while Yao is 26. Fu- He is 17 years old but is respected by those two like they are childhood friends. "Hey Thoa-sempai!" Fu- He shouted as he ran to a man with brown hair and holding a bunch of textbooks, he was talking to a guy with blond hair and glasses holding what looked like a vanilla milkshake. "Oh, hey Fu- He" Thao said then he looked at Kiku. "Oh gosh is this little Kiku?" Thao said ruffling Kiku's hair. "Yeah..yeah it's me" Kiku said shyly blushing. "She is growing into a fine beautiful young woman" Thao said smiling sweetly. Kiku was paralyzed and just sighed. "Thao- kun Kiku is a male" Fu-He said chuckling slightly. "Oh gosh! I apologize" Thao said a bit embarrassed. "Wait..that chick is a dude?" Alfred said shocked. "Yes i'm a man...how hard is that to know?" Kiku said pouting. "Sorry man but with your small figure and feminine looking face its not a surprise" Alfred said slurping his milkshake."It's alright I suppose.." Kiku said warming up a bit to Alfred. "By the way how come I've never seen you around before" Alfred said throwing his now finished milkshake in the garbage can. "I just turned 15 yesterday so I wasn't allowed to leave outside my sector until today" Kiku said. "Oh so today is your crowning day?" Alfred said smiling. "Ha! You sound like royalty or something" Alfred suddenly shouted. "Ow."Thao said while rubbing one of his ears. "Keep quiet Alfred, people are reading" Thao said slightly scolding Alfred. "Well if they wanted quiet they should go to the library" Alfred said annoyed. "Ciao Alfred!" A voice shouted behind Kiku. He turned to see a guy with auburn colored hair with a curl coming out of the right side of his head. "Yo Feliciano my man" Alfred said as he hugged Feliciano. "Could you be any louder Feliciano? And you Alfred could you not encourage him please, he's had like 3 cups of a double chocolate mocha latte from star bucks and he has been bouncing of the walls since then", A man said turning the corner, he has slicked back blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Come on Luddy" Feliciano said while hugging the man he called Luddy's arm. "Get off Feliciano and my name is Ludwig remember? Or are you so gone on your sugar high that you forgot?"Ludwig said annoyed as all hell. Kiku chuckled slightly seeing Feliciano clinging to Ludwig's arm. "I apologize but you two seem like you've known each other forever" Kiku said smiling. "Yeah me and Feliciano were raised together" Ludwig said smiling back at the smaller male. "Oh by the way my name is Kiku Honda" Kiku said politely. "Kiku Honda? Your Asian aren't you?"Ludwig said shaking Kiku's hand. "I'm sleepy....Ludwig" Feliciano said interrupting the conversation between the two while still clinging to Ludwig's arm. "Well yeah of course you are you moron your crashing from all the sugar" Ludwig said sighing. "Kiku what time is it?" Thao said nervously. "Its 12:58..." Kiku said a bit confused and then it hit him. "Were LATE!?" Thao and Kiku said in unison as they ran off. "Late for what?" Ludwig said confused. "Do you remember that country crowning ceremony were all attending today?" Alfred said. "Yeah of course I do how could I forget that?" Ludwig said then it hit him. "Wait don't tell me that-" Ludwig said a bit shocked. "Yeah you guessed it, that guy Kiku is getting his country announcement today" Alfred said interrupting Ludwig. Alfred then pulled out another milkshake this time chocolate and started slurping. "Wait where the hell did you even get that!?" Ludwig said irritated.**


	2. The Country of the Rising Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2

**Kiku and Fu- He ran as fast as they could toward the meeting place. "Your late Kiku."Yao said as he scolded Kiku. "Out of all the days your late to anything, your late today" Kunga said surprising Kiku. "Uncle Kunga" Kiku said surprised to see his uncle and hugged him tightly. "How are you here? I mean i'm glad your here but what about your agent job?" Kiku said concerned. "Well I told my commander that my nephew was getting his country today and he let me come." Kunga said smiling. "Oh that reminds me, I also brought you a gift" Kunga said pulling out a sheathed katana. "That's so cool" Kiku said grabbing the katana with curiosity. The sheath has a golden dragon wrapping around the length of the katana with yellow embers for the eyes. "Thank you Kunga-san" Kiku said bowing. "Woah, woah Kiku your my nephew you don't have to be formal with me" Kunga said ruffling the boys hair. "Why does everyone do that to me?" Kiku said pouting. "We don't have enough time to go through this any longer, Kiku you need to present yourself to the other countries and they will introduce themselves to you but first you need to go to the world room first. The world room is a room that's located in the center of the school Its in the shape of a circle with plenty of seats with individual microphones at every other chair. Kiku entered the world room he saw a huge pond in the middle of the room that glowed blue and pretty much illuminated the whole place. That body of water is the World Spring, it runs all the way to the center of the earth, during a crowning the person who the ceremony has to take a blood oath to serve their country and protect their people despite their emotions, that pledge is the most broken even though it is the most important. The country bearers sometimes rebel and refuse their country and try to run off, the fate for them is unknown. Just then a rush of nervousness ran through Kiku.(What if I screw up my country?) (All those people are relying on me) Thoughts like that kept repeating in Kiku's head. He had been separated from Kunga, Yao and his other siblings for a while now cause they had to find their seats in the room and announce themselves to Kiku, which he didn't agree with but tradition was tradition after all. He was then presented to the countries of the world, he saw a few familiar faces including Alfred ,Ludwig and Feliciano but saw a lot of unfamiliar faces as well then he realized he couldn't find his family. He had been briefed on the ceremony before, so he knew what he couldn't keep quiet much longer and what to say. "Hello countries of the world, My name is Kiku Honda I reside in sector 2 and child of Asia." Kiku said bowing. Asia was a very strong person, she had raised Yao, Thao and Kunga single handed and since she did so well with kids she was appointed Fu-He and the twins Im Yong Soo and Im Yong Hyung. Not only did she raise all of them she was also the head of the united nations program. I only have faint memories of her but I heard she loved all of us. This gave Kiku the courage to continue the speech. "I'm about to join the nations of the world today not as an underling but as an equal, so please introduce yourselves to me" Kiku said sitting down as the other nations clapped. It went down the line one by one country after country introduced them selves. "My name is Alfred F. Jones, I represent The United States of America",Alfred said while sitting down. "I am Arthur Kirkland and I represent The United Kingdom of Great Britain", "I am Francis Bonnefoy, and i'm France". It continued on like that, "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I represent Germany", "My name is Feliciano Vargas and I represent Northern Italy", "My name is Lovino Vargas and I am Southern Italy" , "My name is Mathew Williams and I represent Canada", It continued like that down the line and before he knew it the line came toward his family. "My name is Wang Yao and I am China", "I am Fu-He Jian and I represent Taiwan" "My name is Im Yong soo and I represent South Korea" , " My name is Im Yong Hyung and I represent North Korea" the introductions lasted another 5 minutes and when the last country said their name and country they all said at once "Nice to meet you Kiku". A male suddenly spoke up the man was a superior from sector 1. Kiku was so nervous he couldn't make out what the man was saying until he said "Now it is time for Kiku Honda to do the blood oath". Kiku tensed up but stepped toward the pool. He looked down and saw his reflection and looked back toward his fellow countries and held his arm out the way they had shown him. the man started reciting the words of the ceremony "Do you Kiku Honda promise to defend and cherish your country, to live, breathe and die for your people and all that depend on you, and to never think of yourself before your country."the guy said looking up at Kiku. "I, Kiku Honda accept and join the nations of the world. I will spill my blood in the same pool you have shed your blood in and formally join as one of you to protect the world" Kiku said as he was handed the ceremonial dagger. Kiku slit the palm of his left hand and blood soon dripped from the wound. He looked at his bloody palm and as he was about to drop the blood in the pool of shining blue water a hooded figure charged at him with another dagger. Kiku was stunned but realized what the situation was and quickly took action, he tried to move out of the way but the guy tackled him to the ground and was trying to stab him. Kiku was scared as he fought for his life. A few seconds past and Kiku saw a couple FBI officers take the strange hooded man away. The other countries were stunned but were asked to remain seated. The ritual then continued as normal and Kiku's blood mixed along with the glowing blue water. The water started glowing brighter and then he heard a man's voice coming from the pool. The biggest mystery and wonder of the country bearers world was taking place. The world itself would have a voice, he created country bearers to help his earth for the better cause humans hurt and destroy the earth everyday and he needed different voices to speak for him and the country bearers are his own. The voice from the pool said "My dear child you have reached the age of responsibility, the age where you protect these people of the earth even though they hurt what they need most......Kiku Honda you are the Land of the Rising Sun, you represent Japan. My little one you have found your place but you must see where it fits in with your fellow nations, all are different than others and you are different from all. Remember my child of the earth......the country of the sun....be sure to shine brightly for the people that rely on you the most" The voice faded away and the glowing water dimmed to its former brightness and kiku turned toward his new comrades. "Welcome to our world!" They all cheered happily and clapped for the new nation that was joining them. The ceremony was almost complete all he needed to do was introduce himself one more time. "Hello my name is Kiku Honda and I represent Japan", Kiku said proudly.**


	3. The tragedy that fell upon Asia part 1

**As the ceremony ended Kiku sighed from relief. He was still shocked by the fact someone had tried to kill him during his blood oath. He wondered was it because he looked somewhat like Asia...but shrugged it off. He blamed himself over Mother Asia's death. It's not anything he did exactly except for the fact that he exists, his presence in itself was enough to get Asia killed. Asia was a beautiful woman she had long black hair and deep blue eyes. Her eyes they said represented the raging ocean that connects the world. Despite her cold look and appearance she was kind and compassionate toward her children. Yao said she would have done anything to protect her children or any other country. Her favorite color was blue cause Yao said she truly believed that despite all the culture differences and language barriers that is sometimes formed between us that we are all connected by the Sea. I wasn't born and immediately cataloged as a country bearer until I was found by Yao, I was found at age 3 wandering in a bamboo forest. I don't remember my human family at all, my earliest memories that I remember clearly was me wandering in the forest and Yao walking and finding me. All country bearers were born from human families but we all have a certain distinction that separated us from humans. Yao said Kiku didn't trust anyone and hid behind a bunch of bamboo stalks peeking at him to see where he was. Yao was only 14 when he found Kiku, upon finding him he got his guardian and led her toward me. (FLASH BACK) "Come out now little one" Asia said softly and sweetly as she crouched to meet Kiku at eye level. He still didn't come out of hiding, it took a stuffed pork bun to get Kiku out from hiding a bit. When they both got a better look at Kiku they saw that he was badly beaten and bruised and from the look of his cheeks it looked like he had been crying. "Do you wanna eat?"Asia said as she extended the pork bun toward the boy. And that's when Asia saw it, the boys eyes had no white or shine in them, he seemed so fragile and vulnerable. "He might be a country"Asia said to Yao. "Woah...are you serious Asia-san" Yao said surprised. "Go get the scanner out of my bag" Asia told Yao. "Also would you check on your brothers for me dear?" Asia said still trying to get Kiku to come out. Then it hit her, maybe he didn't understand her English, at the time Kiku knew no English but he would recognize his native language, he just saw them as a stranger. All country bearers including Asia who was classified as a Region Bearer were trained in a lot of different languages, she was the last one still alive and the only female one. She got closer to Kiku only for him to go back to hiding behind the bamboo. "It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" Asia said softly smiling at Kiku. Kiku saw the smile on her face and stared at her in amusement.She tried to figure out what type of language the boy knew, she tried Korean he didn't respond, she tried Taiwanese, and no response and then she said "私はあなたを傷つけることはありません出てくる(Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen detekuru)" (TRANSLATION: Come out I won't hurt you). Kiku recognized it and looked at Asia wide eyed. Asia chuckled at his face and offered him the pork bun again. This time seeing her as no threat he stepped out and reached for the pork bun. The pork bun was a medium sized one and Kiku had to grab it with both hands to hold it up without dropping it. Asia smiled at the young boy when he started stuffing down the pork bun like it's the only food he ever had. Asia also had some strawberry lemonade in a can from one of her western friends and gave it to Kiku to drink. Not long after that Kiku was sitting in Asia's lap and playing with her long black hair. "Mother Asia i'm back" Yao said holding the scanner. "I'm sorry I took so long but the twins were fussy from their nap" Yao said handing Asia the scanner. "It's no problem"Asia said looking at Kiku." 私にあなたの腕を与える (Watashi ni anata no ude o ataeru)" (TRANSLATION: Give me your arm). Kiku looked at Asia with a bit of fear and confusion. "私はそれは傷つけることはありませんことを約束してください (Watashi wa sore wa kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen koto o yakusoku shite kudasai)"(TRANSLATION: Please I promise it wont hurt) Asia said turning on the scanner. Kiku a bit nervous about the machine Asia was holding but gave her his arm reluctantly. She put the machine up to his arm and it scanned until a green light flashed and bleeped. "Yeah, he is a country Yao" Asia said smiling turning off the machine. "We have a new brother?" Thao said as he same into sight. "Yeah we do" Yao said excited about little boy joining the family. Asia picked up Kiku and was bringing him to the house to tend to his wounds. On the walk back to the house Yao and Thao took off to run a bath for the new addition. Asia was taking her time walking down the path leading to her house in the bamboo forest. She didn't like the idea of children growing up in a heavily guarded government facility so she bought a house that her children could grow up happy in. Since Asia was also the head of the special operations team they knew she could defend her children. As the peaceful walk back continued Asia said "あなたのお名前は何ですか (Anata no onamaehanandesuka)" (TRANSLATION: What is your name). "Kiku.." Kiku said rubbing his eyes almost falling asleep. Asia then put him on her back and gave him a piggy back ride. (END FLASHBACK) After when he met his boss he looked at his cold dead eyes and got chills, then his head started to pound. His boss excused himself and left the room. Kiku went straight to his room after the ceremony. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the memories of that encounter back then I thought there was a chance that we could be together forever.....but there is no such thing as forever.**


	4. The tragedy that fell upon Asia part 2

**Before long I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" Kiku asked stretching. "Its me" Yao said his voice sounded concerned through the door. Automatically recognizing the voice he opened the door for his care taker. "Are you alright?" Yao said holding Kiku's shoulders. "What happened during the blood oath must have scared you" Yao said looking at Kiku with concerned face. "To tell you the truth, I was so terrified...it was so unexpected"Kiku said feeling a cut on his face. "Did you get that when he swiped at you?" Yao said a bit surprised. "Yeah, he intended to kill me but only cut me" Kiku said in response. "Well since your a country now, you have the right to look at the man's face that tried to kill you before they put him in prison". Yao explained. Kiku then realized that during the attack he hadn't got to see his attackers face behind the mask and hood he wore. This thought sent chills up Kiku's spine like the attacker planned to kill him and leave while no one knew who he was. "Kiku its okay if you don't want to, i just wanted to know" Yao said. Kiku mustered up all the courage he could and told Yao he wanted to see the mans face that tried to end his life. Yao then went to the phone to let them know while Kiku got ready. After letting the people know and after Kiku got dressed. they were on the way to the place where the man was being held when they heard a gunshot. "Shit!" Yao said holding Kiku close. Other countries ran toward their assigned safe zone but Yao didn't, Yao was in the special recon team the same team Asia was on a long time ago. You can start training for the squad at age 15 but most nations were rejected. "Kiku run to the safe zone" Yao said pulling a pistol and cocking it. "No way in hell am I leaving you here Yao and besides even if I did leave here now I wouldn't make it in time" Kiku said staying by Yao's side. "Fine if your gonna be out here you need to be packing" Yao said while pulling another pistol and handing it to Kiku. "Where do you even keep them?" Kiku said surprised to see Yao carrying two guns."Does it matter?" Yao said as he pulled out his radio and turned it on. "Team A come in" Yao said into the device. "Captain where are you, there are reports of another terrorist entering the property, we need a damage report." The man said. "No damage to report, gun shot came from hallway connecting section 4 to section 3. I also have a non squad member with me armed, he is a male with short black hair and brown eyes he will be next to me so don't shoot him, repeat don't shoot him." Yao said. "Roger captain , we will be arriving at your position shortly." The voice then cut out and Yao put his radio away. Then Kiku and Yao heard sniffling, like a young child crying and trying to mask it. Kiku looked around and saw a young child looked about 10 maybe 12 at most. The boy had blond hair blue eyes and had a sailor suit on. He was wandering the halls probably looking for his safe zone or family he had here. "Yao cover me" Kiku said as he moved closer to the young nation. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Kiku said to the young boy. "No, who are you?" The boy said. "I'm Kiku Honda, who are you?" Kiku said picking up the young boy. "I'm Peter Kirkland", Peter said while clinging to Kiku. (Kirkland?...that name sounds familiar)Kiku thought to himself then he remembered at his ceremony a mans voice ( I am Arthur Kirkland and I represent The United Kingdom of Great Britain) (That must be his older brother) .While Kiku was running back to Yao he was shot at from behind. "Get down!" Yao said as he fired. Kiku covered Peter's ears and ducked behind a shelf. The firing didn't stop until Kiku heard a body drop, he looked at where Yao was standing and to his relief he was still there standing. The terrorist that fired at them wasn't so lucky he had one bullet wound on the dead center of his forehead. That's when Team A rushed in and a higher up looked at Yao. "You were ordered to capture him alive!" The man screamed at Yao. "There were two countries being shot at sir, so I took necessary action". the man looked at Kiku and Peter "That doesn't excuse your actions, a newly named country and a Micro nation deaths won't effect the world, they are useless as they are now". The words stung like knives and then Kiku looked at Peter who had tears forming in his eyes. "What would Asia say if she heard you! All nations whether a big nation or a micro nation, they are both equally important!" Yao shouted upset at what the higher up said. "Don't you dare talk back to me!" Kiku watched in horror as the higher up pistol whipped Yao. "Yao-oni san!" Kiku shouted as he ran to Yao, his lip cut open from the collision. "Why did you do that!" Kiku shouted angrily. Yao grabbed Kiku's arm before he could provoke the man any further, Yao shook his head not wanting Kiku to suffer the same pain he was experiencing now. The man turned away and stormed down the hall. That's when lock down ended. Kiku helped Yao up and gave back his pistol, his team took him to the infirmary to get his lip stitched up, after the body was removed the countries peaked out into the hallway. "Peter! Peter!" A voice resounded down the hallway. The man shouting came into a view, Kiku recognized him as Arthur. "Big brother!" Peter yelled as he ran towards Arthur. "Thank the heavens your safe" Arthur said hugging the boy. "Kiku saved me" Peter said pointing to Kiku. Kiku walked over and patted the younger nation on the head. "Thank you for saving him" Arthur said smiling at Kiku. "It's not just me that saved him, my big brother did most of the saving" Kiku said embarrassed he was being acknowledged by two complete strangers. After the whole ideal Arthur and Kiku arranged to have tea together sometime this week. Kiku was wondering why all this started on his ceremony day..he was worried it was because of him. When Kiku went to go confront the man that attacked him during the ceremony he had been murdered during the attack. So he just went back to the infirmary to check on Yao. He was fine but he would have a scar. Kiku then went home and locked himself in his room, he wouldn't have to start classes until the start of next week. Kiku also remembered what day it was tomorrow, it was two days after his birthday...and he knew it was the anniversary of Asia's death. (FLASHBACK) "Mommy! Welcome home" Kiku cheered as Asia entered the house it had been a year since the day Kiku joined the family and he had been getting along with his siblings. "Hey Kiku, i'm sorry I missed your birthday I had a mission to do that took longer than we thought."Asia said apologizing to the young boy. Even though Asia was a very busy woman she made sure to make it to every kids birthday and she felt bad cause it was Kiku's first one with the family. So she had a surprise for Kiku, not really going out into the general public meant not much time in the town they lived near. The only times she went there was to go get medicine and food. But she took Kiku and Yao to the toy store, the others were with Julius (Rome), the others were taking a nap while the three went to town. Asia was wearing all black that day instead of her usual blue, it almost seemed like she knew she was gonna die that day. When the three got to the toy store Kiku was allowed one toy of his choice and he picked a stuffed pikachu plushie and a lolipop. Kiku giggled as he got to carry his plush toy out of the store. He was cuddling the plush with one arm and holding Yao's hand. When they entered the Bamboo grove to go home Asia got a bad feeling and turned on her radio and called Julius. "Hey Jul-" She was cut off by a gun shot. She looked around quickly to see if she could see the shooter but couldn't. "Damn" Asia said while shielding her two kids. "Julius we got a mystery shooter, send back up!" She shouted as she ran with her scared kids. Asia grabbed Kiku knowing he couldn't keep up if Yao and her ran at full speed. More shots were fired as they both ran frantically, more shots kept coming and the worst happened, Asia was shot on her thigh on her right leg and shoulder. She cried out from pain but continued running but that made the bleeding much worse. "I've been shot, repeat I've been shot!" Asia yelled into her radio. "I'm on my way the others are going to watch the kids, i'm gonna find you, hang in there Asia." Julius said as he loaded his pistol over the radio. Asia feel to the ground from pain and blood loss. Mommy...please get up mommy.."Kiku said as he held Asia's hand nudging her to get up." Mom.."Yao said with a pained voice, "Are we going to die?" Yao said holding Asia's other hand. Asia was pained at the thought that her children had to fear death at such a young age. "Mommy I hurt my leg while running" Yao said scared. Asia's eyes widened as she looked at Yao's left ankle it was blue, purple and swollen. From the look on Yao's face his body was in shock not feeling the pain right away. "Asia!"Julius shouted as he ran toward Asia in a panic trying to stop the bleeding. "Save mommy...please"Kiku begged. Julius realized that she lost too much blood and if she didn't get to a hospital soon her fate would have been sealed. "Julius picked up Asia and started to move toward the house but didn't get very far until they heard people coming. Asia and Julius both knew that there was no way Julius could carry her and run at the same time. "Put me down Julius"..Asia said wincing from pain. Julius instantly put her down. "I need you three to run" Asia said bluntly. "No i'm not leaving you mom" Yao said holding his mothers hand tearing up. Kiku broke down crying "Mommy..n-no"Kiku said sobbing while trying to talk to his mommy for the last time. "I love you Yao and tell the your siblings i love them too" Asia said as she kissed his forehead. "M-mommy? Why are you saying goodbye... you don't have to go.." Kiku said crying once more. Yao was now crying as well and Julius the silent tears running down his face but he knew no matter how sad it was too see a old friend die he just knew that they couldn't stay for much longer, he wouldn't let her die in vain. " きく、私はあなたを愛して) (Kiku, watashi wa anata o aishite)" (TRANSLATION: Kiku I love you)." Asia said kissing Kiku's forehead. Julius heard voices and his instinct kicked in. He quickly picked up both Kiku and Yao knelt down next to his old friend and whispered "Goodbye.." before running toward the house where the other agents were. " NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE SHE WILL DIE!! THEY WILL KILL HER!" Yao screamed breaking down. "NO Mommy! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kiku screamed while wailing for his mother. Before they got out of sight Asia stood up to fight a man aiming for Julius. The man pistol whipped her and pinned her down and put the gun to her head. "NO STOP IT!" Yao yelled in one final attempt to save his mother. Julius turned and saw what was about to happen and turned both kids around in time before a single gunshot resounded through the forest. "MOMMY!!" Kiku shouted crying. (END FLASHBACK) Kiku's tears fell down his face as he tried to keep his cries of sorrow quiet enough so his sibling wouldn't hear them. (I was really naive back then...there is no such thing as an eternity or a forever)**


End file.
